


rainy days

by marcoisamango



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/M, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst, Unrequited Love, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoisamango/pseuds/marcoisamango
Summary: Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien on a rainy day, but she had fallen out of love with him on one too.





	rainy days

Marinette had fallen in love with Adrien on a rainy day. She had not fallen in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him, but she had fallen for him the moment she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

 

The crack of lightning hit at just the right time. He had be gesturing for her to take his umbrella and for a split second, she looked up at him. His golden hair was splattered across his forehead. His smile was kind and apologetic, and it was the brightest she'd ever seen. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were a gorgeous green that shimmered in the darkest of days and they just so happened to be looking at her. She saw hope and friendliness and what looked to be just a bit of loneliness in those eyes.

 

But as soon as that lightning struck, she was a goner.

 

Her eyes expanded as she reached for the umbrella. Even after embarrassing herself, it was all worth it when she heard his laugh. It was loud and almost gigglish. His shoulders bounced and after this day she doesn't think she's ever seen him laugh this hard. When he left, he left her stammering on the steps of the school. Tikki had teased her about it until her cheeks spotted red and it wasn't until the aftermath that she knew.

 

Marinette had fallen in love on a rainy day, but she had been forced out of love on a rainy day too.

 

She remembers the gist of what happened. She can't remember the specifics like what she said, what she was wearing or if it happened on a Tuesday or a Thrusday, but she remembers the look on his face. Guilt. Pity. Sympathy. She never thought that she'd hate any look on his face. 

 

She remembers the feeling after. Numbness. Emptinesss. Something close to sadness, but not quite. She remembers how the rain stopped after he tells her and hope she hopes that the tears on her face look like raindrops.

 

She remembers going home early that day. She remembers the messages from Alya and the shouts of concern from her parents. She remembers ripping the pictures of him off the walls in her room and the changing of her lockscreen and the wailing that echoed off the walls, only reminding her more. And she remembers thinking 'of course he doesn't like me, of course he likes someone else, of course, of course, of course.'

 

She picks up the umbrella that day. She never got around to returning it and can't imagine how she ever could now. She doesn't know what to do with it. Should she throw it off the balcony or should she hug it and cry? She chooses the former and hears the 'klunk' noise it makes when it hits the ground below her.

 

She recalls transforming and running off onto the slippery rooftops, but she doesn't remember how she ends up sobbing in Chat Noir's arms. She sniffling and shaking and she's an absolute blubbering mess, but he doesn't care. He just holds her.

 

She only gets out bits and pieces before he shushes her and whispers soothing words into her ear. It takes a moment for her to calm down and stand up, away from Chat's embrace.

 

It takes a moment for the rain to pick up again and for her to look Chat in the eyes. His eyes are green, too. They look at her differently than Adrien's did and she's grateful for that. It takes a moment, but she starts to really look at him.

 

And then it starts again. The familiar crack of lightning, the gentle smile, the golden hair splattered against his forehead and the little chuckle he gives when she shakes her hair out.

 

Look at her, she's a goner again.

 

And just like that, she's in love all over again.

 

And she had not fallen in love with Chat the first time they met, but she had fallen in love with him when she realized she never wanted to meet anybody else.

 

Man, did she have a type or what?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mes amis! This is my first work so I hoped someone enjoyed it! Please comment and give kudos bc it makes me smile :). I'll be writing more like this because I LOVE angst. I'll probably write fluff too though. I'll probably write a lot of aus and different ships so comment if you have a request!
> 
> Au revior, mes petits chats!


End file.
